User blog:Tesla Man/Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Awards MMXII
VOTING IS CLOSED THE 2012 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WIKI AWARDS HOSTED BY TESLA MAN Ladies and gentlemen, as the year winds down, there have been some things on this wiki that are worth mentioning, and this month, i wish to celebrate it with none other, than the Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Awards. NOMINATION RULES *No self-nominations *Whilethere is not limit to how many categories a person can be in, do not put the same person in all of the categories *Can only nominate once per category *You cannot take back your nominations *Only registered users can vote THE CATEGORIES USER OF THE YEAR PLACE YOUR NOMINATIONS Ynkrdlevin17 One of the most Pronounced Users on the wiki, he has brought forth ,as only one of the 2 active administrators at the time, a new era of popularity. Thesteelernation2 Self proclaimed Foster Parent of the wiki, Thesteelernation2 adopted the wiki at the very begining and brought it from the dust Tesla Man One of the newest Administrators, he has ushered in the Modernized Era of ERB Wiki, and continues to endeaver into bringing the wiki to it's full potential NEW USER OF THE YEAR NightHawk9001 NightHawk is the wikis newest administrators, and has quickly risen as one of the most popular users BackToTheFuturama86 A Trusted User, He is a quirky and well respected user, and always appeals to everyone's good side. Loygansono55 One of the newest and most outspoken users on the wiki, Loygan makes success on this wiki with his very popular series of Rap Battles. BEST CONDUCT Mrpietcaptain One of our most famed users, Piet is a good guy who always is a kind guy in any circumstance, shout out to the Netherlands Ynkrdlevin17 A creative and funny user from the wiki Administrator panel, who is always cracking jokes with others throughout the comments. GREATEST EDITOR Tesla Man A member of the Admin Panel, Tesla has begun to modernize the wiki, Revamping and recreating the Mainpage , bring in a new age of wiki coding to make the wiki attractive and enjoyable, with much more to come. NightHawk9001 The editor with the most Edits in rap battle history, NightHawk is always at attention and always on the wiki, adding his 50 cents to almost every single page on the wiki, no wonder he holds his spot on the Admin Panel. MOST CREATIVE AnimaShaun The outspoken animator from Scotland, AnimaShaun has his own Youtube series of the same name, where he present animated videos featuring him and his friends. BEST FANMADE RAP BATTLE (read before voting) Neil Armstrong VS Buzz Lightyear The two explorers of the great beyond go toe to toe By Loyganson55 Tesla vs. Edison The fathers of the 21st century settle an age old dispute By Tesla Man PSY Vs. LMFAO. Two figures of popular music today grab the mic for a shot at the win By NightHawk9001 BEST USER RAP BATTLE (read battles before voting) BackToTheFuturama86 vs EyeOfAllEyes The two Users who joined around the same time Duke it out in the Rap Battle Tournament to see who will land a spot in Round 2 NightHawk vs Tesla Man The two legends of rapping on the wiki go head to head to reign supremacy over eachother and land their spot in Round 2 of the Rap Battle Tournament THE VOTING VOTING IS CLOSED Category:Blog posts